


i wanna get in trouble, i wanna start a fight

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Creepy The Handler (Umbrella Academy), Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Temporary Character Death, Uh some non con touching, but only the face area, none of the super no no plcaes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Prompts for Day 2 and Day 3: manhandled and kidnappedFive and Klaus find themselves in a serious situation. The Handler always gets what she wants.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947877
Comments: 45
Kudos: 499
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Day 2/3

**Author's Note:**

> Ahead of time: uh I’m sorry. 
> 
> (Next chapter is gonna be prompt 5 so I’ll see u here then?)

Five threw himself against the door. It had the audacity to remain standing and Five glared at it, kicking it viciously with an angry, "Fucking useless!” 

"Five! Five hey, woah, calm down-“ 

Five rounded on his brother, "Calm down?  _ Calm down? _ " 

Klaus held up his hands, trying to placate his littlest-oldest brother, "That door is not going to move and kicking it is just going to end up hurting yourself." 

Five's lips curled, fists clenching and unclenching. Klaus had a point, but also he wanted to hit something, "You don't get it, do you? This is the  _ Commission _ ."

Klaus waved a hand, "The others will find us! Luther knows we're missing!" 

Five laughed, "Luther? You think  _ Luther _ will find us? Luther couldn’t find his ass if there was a blinking neon sign pointing to it!" 

Klaus nodded, conceding the point, "True, but everyone else is with him too! All we have to do is survive a few hours, which is a piece of cake, Five. You’ve been through worse, right?" 

Five gritted his teeth, "This is  _ different. _ " 

Klaus scoffed, "How?" 

Five's eyes narrowed, the feeling of being trapped squeezing tightly around his chest, "They have me exactly where they want me." 

Klaus scoffed, "You're just tired out, you’ll be able to use your powers again in a few hours. That isn’t so bad. We’ve got this." 

Five glared at him, as if he’d missed the entire point. He shook his head, "Fine. Whatever." 

Klaus's brows furrowed with concern as Five began to pace, running his hands through his hair. Five was clearly agitated about something else, but he didn’t know what. 

* * *

The door opened. 

Five startled, Klaus rubbing his eyes as three people walked in. Two very stern looking men in suits and an outlier. A woman with carefully coiffed blonde hair and a dark coat over a crimson dress.

Klaus pushed himself to his feet, a wide showman's grin plastered on his face as he spread his arms wide, "Oh! Visitors! Welcome to our humble abode!" He bowed, mockingly. 

Five straightened from where he had been leaning on the wall. His back was ramrod straight, his face pale and sweaty. Nervous.  _ Scared _ . Klaus had only a second to contemplate that oddity before the woman gave him a red lipped smile, "Oh. How... charming. Klaus, right?" 

Klaus grinned toothily and preened, "Oh, my reputation precedes me." He curtsied, "I believe you have me at a disadvantage. You know me, but I don’t believe I know you." 

The woman laughed, "Yes. And it’ll stay that way." 

If Klaus had still been leaning, he would’ve stumbled. The woman turned to his brother standing next to him, "He's very charming. I can see why you want to keep them around, Five." 

Five's lips curled with disgust, "Eat shit." 

"Oh my, Five," the woman tapped his nose playfully, Five flinching backwards (and what the fuck did that mean- Five didn't flinch. From  _ anything _ ), "So rude. Have you really forgotten your manners that quickly?" 

Five glowered, fists clenching at his sides, "I blew you up with your own grenade. What’s it take to keep a bitch down?" 

The woman's lips twisted with irritation before the expression was gone, replaced with a cold fondness.Klaus really felt like he was missing a great deal of information. 

The woman laughed at Five, as if he had said something really funny. She brushed a hand down his cheek and wow, Klaus did _ not _ like that,  _ the fuck _ \- as she cooed, gesturing with the other hand at him, "Boys, hold him please." 

Klaus scrambled backwards, "Whoa- hey hey- wait we can work this out!" 

They took him by his arms, bending them behind his back, steadfast. Klaus glanced up at them, "Anyone ever tell you, you’re like wow, so strong? It’s really amazing. A modern Adonis. It’s hot." 

Neither of them responded. 

Five's hands were shoved in his pockets, his movements almost too still now, too carefully calculated. Klaus blinked. 

The woman ran her hand through Five's hair, who was much  _ much _ too still, and okay, really, Klaus snapped, skin crawling, "Hey, seriously lady? Ever heard of the bad touch rule? What the fuck is  _ wrong _ with you?"

The woman blinked with surprise. She scoffed, as if the very concept of him was laughable, "Oh. I’m sorry. I’m afraid I don’t talk to trash." 

Klaus sputtered indignantly, "Hey! I am sexy trash!" 

She glanced back down at Five, ignoring Klaus as she smiled with that disgusting saccharine sweetness, "Are you ready to reconsider my offer yet?" 

Klaus snorted, glaring at his guards, who were no fun at all honestly, "Are you kidding me? Five is gonna kick your ass! Kick her ass, Five!" 

Five swallowed, throat bobbing. The woman snickered, words still half directed at Five even though she was talking to him, "Oh please, Klaus. I have him right where I want him. I think we both know this."

Klaus stared, confused, "Huh?"

Five finally spat, neatly bringing her attention fully back on him, "I think we can take our negotiations elsewhere. Let’s let the grownups talk." 

Klaus didn’t like that. Or this. Or her. She hadn’t really taken her eyes off of Five yet, waiting, watching his every move, as if this was some sick power play put on especially for him. 

"Oh please, this is far too much fun now." The woman moved back, heels clacking across the seamless tile of their prison. She unbuttoned her coat, shimmying out of it to reveal a low cut scarlet dress. Humming quietly to herself, she draped her coat across the briefcase she’d been holding. She pulled out of the folds of it a handgun. She dusted the gun off, pulling out a silencer and carefully screwing it on. She turned back around, teeth pearly white and lips like blood. It felt as if this entire thing was a game to her- her own little drama with her and Five as the stars of the show. They were the real actors and Klaus was only a prop, "Tell me, Five. Has it been long enough for you to recover your power levels? Or are you still feeling a bit tired?" 

Five shrugged nonchalantly, eerily still, voice carefully even, "Wouldn’t you like to know." 

Klaus kicked out his feet, the effect not bothering the men who'd been holding him in the slightest, "He’s not an idiot, lady. And whoever you are, he’s not gonna fall for it." 

The woman smirked, as if she knew something he didn’t, "Oh Klaus. I’m the Handler. And I have Five's greatest and perhaps only weakness."

Klaus scoffed, hoping to stall her from whatever she was going to do, "Five doesn't have any weaknesses. I mean flaws? Yeah. He’s a bit of an asshole if you haven’t noticed but-“ 

The Handler shook her head, "Is he always this chatty?" 

Five sighed and nodded. 

The Handler hummed, "Oh. Let’s fix that shall we?" 

She fired her gun, no warning except for the slight shift of her arm and Klaus yelped, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the inevitable pain of the impact. Instead he heard a soft chuckle and a, "Oh, Five. I’m a little disappointed." 

Klaus opened his eyes, confused, just in time to see his brother, now in front of him, fall to his knees, a hand bracing himself from hitting the floor. He coughed again, choking, and that was  _ blood _ he was spitting up on the floor- he’d- the bullet- 

Klaus gaped, yanking his arms desperately, trying to get close, "Five-  _ what the fuck- _ “ 

The Handler strolled forward, crouching down next to Five on her heels, taking his chin in her hands. Five snarled up at her as she spoke, lips scarlet, "You're far too predictable, Five." 

Klaus sputtered, " _ Predictable? _ ”

The Handler sighed knowingly, "Aw, Five. Still so emotionally constipated. It’s terrible. The lengths you go through for them. The things you’ve done that they’ll never know about." 

Five yanked his chin back, but her nails dug in and yes, Klaus was ready to cut a bitch, "Do you think he knows that you’re a monster like me?" 

Five snorted, eyes flicking to Klaus's and away as he spat, "You think a useless junkie like him cares? You think I give a shit about him either? He’s the least useful member of the Umbrella Academy. He’s a complete disappointment." 

Ouch. That... that  _ hurt. _

The Handler smiled and lifted her gun, not breaking eye contact, stroking his cheek gently, "Then you wouldn’t mind if I shot him again?" 

Five remained utterly still, hand curled around his waist, blood dripping from between his fingers. The Handler raised an eyebrow, finger tightening around the trigger. 

Five slumped, hissing, " _ Fuck. _ "

She smiled, lips crimson, "That's what I thought. All lies, as usual." She let go of his chin, the imprint of her nails still carved into his cheek as she brushed his hair back from his face, "If I had known it was so easy, I would’ve threatened someone from your family a long time ago."

Wait. 

_ No.  _

That wasn’t-

Five sat, teeth gritted, head bowed, bleeding, letting this woman pet him like her dog. Five would never... not unless. But... Klaus's mouth opened and closed. Five...  _ Five loved them? _

The Handler stood, patting his head one last time, clearly savoring her victory, "Good. We'll return with him. So if you jump, when you come back there won’t be enough left of him to fill a jar. You understand?" 

Klaus hissed, "Five!" His feet scrabbled against the floor frantically as they pulled him up, "Five! Five, don't do what this sick pedo bitch says! Get up! Get up, Five!" 

Five glanced at him, tired, bloody, stiff. Their eyes met. 

There was no defeat there. 

Klaus blinked, and Five was gone. 

The man to his right slammed against the wall, Five throwing his whole weight against him. The Handler turned, sneering, "Really, Five?" Klaus shoved the other guy away with a, "Sorry Adonis- we really could’ve had it all-“ 

Klaus backed away, the Handler calmly pulling her weapon out again. 

Five appeared next to him, eyes hard and flinty as he fired, point blank with the other guard's gun, right into Adonis's head. Klaus stumbled backwards as his brother disappeared again. Klaus whirled, the lights flaring red, an alarm blaring. 

The Handler stood there, her gun in hand, pointed squarely at his head, "Five? I know you're there. Come out or I shoot him."

Klaus held up his hands, "Seriously, can we not talk about this?" 

The lights blinked in and out. In between the beats of darkness and crimson light, his brother appeared, his back to him, hands dripping with blood. 

The Handler smiled, teeth impossibly white, "There we are, Five. Come here." 

Klaus hissed, " _ Five. _ " 

His brother turned his head, eyeing him, the lights flashing. There was a twitch of his mouth, a glint in his eye, an imperceptible nod as his gaze flicked to the bodies by his feet and away. 

Five stepped forward to meet the Handler, into her grasp. 

Klaus stared at the bodies, brows furrowing. 

Oh. 

_ Oh.  _

Five stood, squarely in front of Klaus, blocking her view, arms crossed, "Can we cut the shit? What do you want from me?" 

A smirk, "What I’ve always wanted."

Klaus burrowed deep down inside, reaching for that cold weight that scared him so much, that fear he shied away from on a daily basis. 

He glared at the blood coating his brother's fingers, dark in the flashing red lights. He remembered the blood dripping from his brother’s chin as he took the bullet meant for him, as he walked now, into the reach of a predator's sharp grasp. 

He could see the moment the Handler saw the ghost of the two men, whispy and glowing a brilliant blue. She opened and closed her mouth, "Wait- that’s not- that’s not possible! We specifically picked a place-!” 

Five lifted his head, grinning, lips curling mirthlessly, "And what do I best?" 

Klaus commanded them forward, and they went. The Handler wavered- fight or flight making her hesitate. Her distraction undid her. She squeezed the trigger a second too late, Five lunging and shoving her arm away. The gun went off and Klaus stumbled, a hand clutching at his ear, "Ah! Fuck!” 

The Handler screamed as the ghosts passed by Five, pulling her to the ground and to her doom. 

Five stepped back from the grisly sight and turned to Klaus, brows furrowed. Klaus held out his hand, the other still clutching at his bleeding ear, "How the hell do you do that? That fucking hurts!" 

Five raised an eyebrow with a snort, "I don’t." 

He fell to his knees, Klaus shouted, and the world went dark.


	2. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5’s prompt! Rescue :)

"No, Five! No oh god, oh fuck- Five!"

Klaus slapped Five’s face, no reaction coming from his fresh faced little-old brother. The lights flared red and black, bathing his brother crimson. 

His body was limp in his arms, still, eyes closed, lips parted, blood dripping down his side, pooling on Klaus's legs. He couldn’t be bothered to give a shit about that though, he could only think about little Number Five, so small and so still against him, bleeding from a wound meant for him. 

Klaus choked on a sob, a hand pressing firmly on the bullet wound, "Five- Five you gotta wake up. Five-  _ please- _ “ 

Klaus pulled him close, a hand cradling his head, "C'mon you stubborn old fuck you can’t die on me now- we finally- we all were finally back together again. Even Ben. No sparrows, no Reggie, no apocalypse- you can’t just... you can’t just die on me, Five- _not_ _again_." 

There was no answer. Klaus lifted his hand, fingers trembling, checking his brother's pulse. It was thready and thin, and slow. 

Klaus buried his head in his brother’s hair smelling sweat and blood and the faint scent of coffee and shampoo, "Five,  _ please _ . Don’t do this."

He kept his hand on the pulse beat, rocking gently. 

It was slower. 

He pressed his fingers further, trying to stop the flow of blood by sheer force of will. 

Slower now. 

Klaus choked on a sob, no longer sure if he was talking to his brother or the universe or some higher power as he begged, " _ Please _ , Five." 

It took him a moment, in the midst of the noise and the lights to realize there was no pulse under his fingers, to feel that there were no soft breaths against his arm. His brother was still and cold and gone. 

Klaus keened, pressing his forehead to his brother, something breaking inside, "Five,  _ no _ , come back- you  _ can't- _ you can’t just  _ leave- _ “ 

His embrace was violent, desperate, as he pulled his brother close, hanging limp as Klaus wept into his shoulder, fingers white knuckled around him, "Come back to us, Five, please come back to us-  _ please _ , God, please don’t take him  _ away- _ “ 

He rocked him, his brother, no, his brother’s corpse cradled in his grasp as he wept for that which he had once had and then lost. 

The alarm blared, the lights flashed, his brother was too still. 

Five was gone.

His voice crack and broke, wet with fury and fear and despair, “I’ll kill myself and haunt you forever. I’ll never leave you alone. I  _ swear _ I will. Give him back give him back  _ give him back _ -”

Five was still. 

Klaus choked on a sob, burying his face in the crook of his brother’s neck. 

He was gone. 

There was a quiet grunt and then a soft questioning, "...Klaus?" 

Klaus froze, blinking away tears, " _ Five? _ "

His brother,  _ dead in his arms _ , pushed weakly against him, "The fuck is going on, Klaus? Are- are you hurt?"

Klaus choked, loosening his grip as Five pushed against him, "Am  _ I _ hurt? Five, you- you were  _ dead _ , what  _ the fuck? _ " 

Five grunted, teeth gritting as his hands pressed down on his wound, blood trickling, "Glad to see you too." 

Klaus didn’t let him squirm out of his arms, "No- Five-  _ no- _ how- I was..." his voice cracked, broken, "You were  _ dead _ ."

Five slumped, brows furrowing with confusion, "I think I was... there was something. There was a girl? And she told me..." he squinted trying to remember, "I was being called back." Five hissed, fingers coated red, "Shit. We need to get out of here." 

Klaus nodded slowly, realization turning him cold before he managed to croak, "In a minute." He yanked Five back into his embrace, burying his head in his brother's shoulder. Five yelped, wriggling before finally stilling. Klaus shuddered, reveling in the feeling of his brother's warm breath and his little heart beating on, full of rage and caffeine and spite. 

Five's hands hesitantly found themselves to his back, rubbing gently. 

Despite all odds, Five was alive, injured but  _ alive _ and overwhelmingly real against him. 

_ Thank you. _

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is here: https://ford-ye-fiji.tumblr.com/


End file.
